Hinako Tsukikamii
Hinako Tsukikamii Hinako Tsukikamii ( 月神 ひなこ , Tsukikamii Hinako) was born in Amegakure. She is 15 years old when the series starts and 17 in Shippuuden. Hinako fights their opponents using mainly techniques in ninjutsu and some techniques in genjutsu. She is very skillful using weapons, mainly Katanas and is extremely weak in taijutsu, and has a low resistance to melee attacks. Hinako is a supporting character with a crush on Itachi . Hinako Tsukikamii belongs to Aoi-Tsukii on deviantART . Clan The Tsukikamii ( ひなこ Tsuki Kami) clan originates from Amegakure No Sato. ' ' : The members of this clan tend to focus more on ninjutsu and are great for invocations. They can create and run small genjutsus and sealings. : But they have a resistance somewhat low, so act much better when they are in groups. : Members of this clan are also little resistant to heat, when a Tsukikamii spends a lot of time away from relatively low temperatures, their abilities may be weakened. : For don't be a clan extremely large in members and require a lot of skilled ninjas, children receive their first clan ninja training at four years of age. : Generally members of this clan are people very suspicious as to strangers, they rarely want to depend on foreign aid. Because of this, when a Tsukikamii can trust someone, that person becomes completely special someone in life of thisTsukikamii. With Hinako is no different. : Personality : : Hinako is very smart and knows a lot herself. She likes to use her intelligence to get to know everyone better around him. She always liked to be prevented, because she knows that someday the information that she has can become to be useful. Her relationship with people is not bad, but it's not very close, only with people she has extreme confidence. Since the childhood Hinako learned to appreciate and respect a lot who she know, so she tends to be very loyal to her friends or whom she loves. Is always willing to sacrifice their own desires to be able to do good for someone she loves, even if it means giving up important dreams for her future. : Her kind and generous personality sometimes becomes something extremely bad for her, especially in the battlefield because she is afraid of hurting people, both physically and psychologically. Only if it is a situation of extreme pressure, tension and adrenaline, she was forced to bring out the best of herself to defeat an enemy, even if it will mean having to kill him. The only thing that Hinako can refuse to do, no matter the consequence, is to kill a totally innocent and defenseless person. This is something she promised herself a long time ago. : She has a bit of trouble when it comes to group work. For after all, she hates taking orders, if someone tries to tell her what she should do, she becomes aggressive and act without thinking, can ruin the whole plan a mission. She tends to care too much about what people will think of her, so when she feels down and do not want to cause trouble, she tries to keep herself controled and focus only on their duty. She likes to make decisions on her own, so sometimes acts a bit very childish. : Hinako feels extremely uncomfortable in showing their emotions most of the time, she does not like to be seen as a predictable girl, then she tries to hide everything you feel. When she likes someone, she tries to act cool head and cut to the chase, telling how she feels to the person, even fearing what might happen later. She likes to play hard, so do not like to delay things, she prefers to live bad times just once than dwelling on negative feelings for months and more months. : Hinako always had a problem with the word "fear". She hates to be afraid because the feeling of fear always makes she paralyzed. She has always been used to having someone around to protect you in situations of life or death, so she always wanted to have a way to control their deepest fears in order to become someone completely independent of constant help. Hinako want to become a very strong woman and able to protect the ones she loves, then she don't admit her own faults and always feels a little insecure about this. : She does not like to think about what she will do in the future because she hates create plans, is always in search of surprises. She has wanted to become leader of the clan, but she knows that her leadership spirit is bad, so know your older brother, Keishi, can do so much better than her. : It tends to be boring and deny that needs help even when it is obvious that she needs it. ••• in progress Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Amegakure